This is a randomized study to ascertain the effect on CD4 response of high dose, intermittently administered rhIL-2 administered by continuous intravenous infusion vs. subcutaneous injections in conjunction with highly active antiretroviral therapy vs. highly active antiretroviral therapy alone in patients with HIV and CD4 counts of 50-300 cells/mm3.